


Meditation

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialog Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A bit of fluff and frivolity that came to me during my illness after getting home from the 2016 SHareCon. Fever can bring on some weird fantasies, I guess.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece appeared on Day 17 of the 2016 Starsky&Hutch Advent Calendar.

“Hutch?”

“Shhh… still twenty minutes to go. Center, Starsk.”

(silence)

“Uh, Hutch… believe me, I’m more centered than I’ve ever been. And I just realized something.”

“Not now. Close your eyes.”

“They are closed. I don’t need them anyway. I can smell you.”

“What’re you talking about, Starsky? I just showered.”

“I know. And it’s not your shampoo or soap, or aftershave. I can separate each one of those scents ‘cause I know them so well.”

“Then what are you babbling about?”

“I can smell your _hair_, babe. I never knew baby-fine, sunlight gold and silky had anything more than a tactile sense, but I can _smell_ it. Next time I get to run my fingers through it, I’m gonna remember this wonderful moment.”

(a beat of silence)

“And your skin…. It has an aroma that’s all smooth and velvety. Makes me wanna touch it, glide my hands all over your chest, your…”

“_Aroma?_ Starsky, you’ve never used that word in your life before.”

“Well, maybe bein’ so centered is bringin’ out the vocabulary in me.”

“You’re hallucinating.”

“Naw, Hutch, I’m serious. And your musk is…”

“Starsky!”

“What?”

(more silence)

“Open your eyes!”

“Okay… so?”

“My musk, you say?”

“Yeah. It’s subtle, but it makes me really hot. It’s heavy and sweet, like whipping cream, and smoky, wraps around me like a soft blanket. My cock’s all hard and throbbing but I’m gonna close my eyes again ‘cause we’ve got eighteen more minutes to meditate and I don’t want…”

“Starsky…”

“Hmmmmm?”

“Come ‘ere.”

When meditating  
senses are sometimes heightened  
Can sex be next, please?

END


End file.
